


Osiris Serenity

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tender is the touch of someone that you love too much" (story told in a series of six drabbles )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osiris Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Initial writing was prompted by dinner conversation with [](http://susiebabylon.livejournal.com/profile)[**susiebabylon**](http://susiebabylon.livejournal.com/) and [](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/profile)[**trijinx**](http://trijinx.livejournal.com/), and by [](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/profile)[**seanarenay**](http://seanarenay.livejournal.com/)'s [Blacklist Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/seanarenay/353301.html?mode=reply), though the idea had been in my head for ages.

**Chapter 1**

When River was born, she was given a room of her own, but Simon often crept in to her room after their parents had tucked him in and left for their own room. He would lie down on the floor next to her crib and fall asleep just listening to her breathe.

It was hard to imagine that once he had been like her, unable to take care of himself or even articulate his desires. He watched her closely but still did not understand how the human brain learned these things. He felt so young around her, unable to comprehend.

**Chapter 2**

It seemed silly to sleep on her floor once she had a bed of her own, but his room was too quiet without her soft breathing. He never actually entered her bed, but still their parents worried. He would wonder later if this was part of why their parents sent her to the special Academy. Ironic. He was certain that if the men with blue gloves had never gotten a hold of her she would have grown up healthy -- special, but healthy -- and while they would always have Osiris, each of them would have ended up with normal grown-up relationships.

**Chapter 3**

Some nights River slept with her limbs wrapped around Simon, as if she could not bear to be separated from him even in sleep. One night her hand strayed below his waist. She stroked him gently and as soon as a shift in his breathing told her he was awake, she kissed him. He wrenched his head away and tried to sit up.

"Hush," she whispered, her body rocking against his. "You make me feel not broken."

He could see desperation in her eyes and knew he could never deny his sister anything, not even something so wrong as this.

**Chapter 4**

> (Contains a spoiler for a deleted scene from "Our Mrs. Reynolds.")

River is sitting on his bed, no clothes on, knees drawn up to her chest, pouting. "Why wouldn't you let Shepherd marry us?"

"Because."

"I didn't tell him we were already man and wife in bed."

"And for that I am eternally grateful."

"Would he marry us if he knew?"

Simon has been undressing, and with his back to his sister she has come up behind him without him realizing. He whips around at her question and then starts at the sight of her right behind him. He loses his footing and falls. Tenderly she follows him to the floor.

**Chapter 5**

> Takes place during/after "Safe."

He hadn't eaten hodgeberries since he had left Osiris, and their time in that village shattered him a little bit. Reminding him of the world he can never get back. And worse yet, reminding him of the time that he, too, wanted what his sister insists on wanting.

Sometimes, when he is with Kaylee, he has the sudden feeling that River could have grown up to be like her. Could have, but never will.

And then he has to turn away from her, as his little sister and the woman he wants to kiss turn into one and the same.

**Chapter 6**

> Takes place after "The Message" and before "Heart of Gold."

"River?"

Restless dreams had sent Simon wandering the ship, and he was surprised to see his sister sitting calmly in the infirmary.

"Osiris slept in a box, too," she said as he entered the room. "Isis came looking for him. Father scattered all his bits, but Isis put them all back together again." She took his hands in hers and held them gently. "All save the bit the fishie ate," she said finally, touching her breasts with his hands. He tensed and flattened his palms, arching them away from her flesh. She smiled sadly. "New box soon. Full of children."


End file.
